CeCe Jones and an electric guitar
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe Jones is 17 years old. Today she is in Boston and she enter a guitar store. Yeah, she doesn't play guitar, but she still want an electric guitar for a very different reason.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Ezaias Tengnear 2.0 and his sister JaneDoveXX.**

* * *

**CeCe Jones and an electric guitar**

**CeCe Jones is 17 years old. Today she is in Boston and she enter a guitar store.**

Yeah, she doesn't play guitar, but she still want an electric guitar for a very different reason.

Not too long ago, CeCe found a porn web-site she hadn't seen before and on there she saw videos of girls using guitars as sex toys and this is something she thought was sexy so she wanna try it.

"Hi, welcome to Guitar Castle, what can we help ya with?" says the guy behind the front desk.

"I wanna buy an electric guitar." says CeCe.

"Anything special in mind...? We have some new stuff in stock." says the guy.

"No, me is new at this. I'm here to buy my first guitar ever." says CeCe.

"Then we should look over here. These are the beginner guitars." says the guy as he lead CeCe over to the section where electric guitars for beginners are.

CeCe smile when she sees all the electric guitars that hang on the wall.

"If you love jazz, here's a nice semi-hollow ES guitar. Red finish, a pair of good humbuckers, standard tailpiece and a 3-way switch." says the guy.

"That's not for me. I'm not a jazz type of girl. Rock's more my thing." says CeCe, even though she do not plan to actually play the guitar she will buy.

"Oh, then this might be for you. An electric guitar with shred neck, a pair of blazin' humbuckers and a rockin' black shiny finish. Very good choice for upcoming rocker-chicks who wanna crank out some fat sharp tones." says the guy.

"Nice. Looks cool. How much?" says CeCe.

"Just 300 bucks." says the guy.

"Wow! Awesome. I take it." says CeCe.

"Good." says the guy as he grab the guitar, quickly check it to make sure it's okay and then put it into a gigbag.

"I get a gigbag?" says CeCe surprised.

"Yeah. This week we give free gigbag with every purchase in the electric beginner section." says the guy.

CeCe pay for the guitar.

She then walk to the hotel she stay at.

"Let's see if this will be as fn as it seemed in porn." says CeCe as she unzip the gigback.

Then she slide off her baggy black sweatpants and pull off her red sexy latex panties.

She get on the back in the middle of the bed and slide the top of the guitar's headstock into her pussy and use it as a dildo like the girls in the porn videos she saw did.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans CeCe, happy that it feels as great and erotic as she wants it to.

CeCe does as she remember the girls in porn videos did.

"Yeah, so damn sexy!" moans a very horny CeCe.

To use the guitar as a sexy toy is one of the best things ever for CeCe.

It was a long time since she had such awesome masturbation as she has right now.

"Fuck!" moans CeCe.

CeCe is pretty much oversexual.

Usually she does something sexual at least once a day.

"Holy shit, this is really awesome!" moans CeCe.

She feel close to orgasm.

"Damn, should have tried this years ago!" moans CeCe.

6 minutes later.

"Shit, yes!" moans CeCe as she get a big sexy orgasm.

CeCe feel the intense power of the orgasm in every part of her body.

It's been a long time since she had an orgasm that was this strong. And she love it.

"That sure was amazing." says CeCe with a cutie smile.

She wipe away pussy-juice from the guitar and put it back in the gigbag.

"Sexy like hell is what that was." says a happy CeCe.

She put her panties and sweatpants back on and then sends a txt to her best friend Rocky Blue.

"I wish Rocky was sexual." says CeCe.

2 hours later, CeCe and Rocky meet up at Roberto's, an Italian diner.

"Hi, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Hi, CeCe." says Rocky.

They enter the diner and find a table in a corner.

"What do you girls want today?" says a waitress.

"Pizza, vago-style." says CeCe.

"Sushi and tomato sauce." says Rocky.

"Okay, nice." says the waitress.

10 minutes later, CeCe and Rocky get their food.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
